Talk:San Francisco bar visitors
McCoy's bar contact Not sure what happened to the entry on the alien that McCoy talked to in the bar in The Search for Spock. According to the Unification articles, the novelization of those episodes refers to his species as Filimase.--StAkAr Karnak 14:36, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :Your right. It would seem to belong here unless someone knows his cannon name. I will add him now. Federation 05:18, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Spacedock waitress I don't mean to be anal, but is there any canon reason to believe this particular bar is on the spacedock and not elsewhere such as the planet's surface? Federation 06:09, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, we never saw him leave the station, IIRC. I think we would need evidence of that. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:12, 22 October 2006 (UTC) What is IIRC? Federation 00:46, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :It is internet lingo, like LOL (lots of laughs). IIRC means "if I recall correctly". --OuroborosCobra talk 01:09, 28 October 2006 (UTC) OK. Never heard that one before. The question is, can we assume the bar is on the spacedock or not? Federation 20:38, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Again, we have no evidence that McCoy ever left Spacedock, so yes, I would say that we can assume the bar is in Spacedock. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:44, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::According to then-Admiral Kirk, McCoy was resting at his home. This line was said at Kirk's apartment in San Francisco. Then McCoy is arrested at the bar and taken to the Starfleet brig. After he was broken out of the brig by Kirk and company, they proceeded to the transporter room at Old City Station to be surreptitiously transported to the Enterprise in Spacedock. ::Perhaps McCoy's home was on the Spacedock, but it seems more likely that this old country doctor would prefer to live on Earth. Maybe he beamed up to Spacedock to hire a ship, was arrested, and then sent back to Earth. My opinion is that the evidence preponderates toward the bar being on Earth. In any event, it is indisputable that McCoy left the Spacedock; otherwise, why would he be using the transporter at Old City Station? --GNDN 16:34, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Location of McCoy's favorite Bar I know this is a silly nit-pick, but sooner or later we are going to have to deal with this as more and more pages are making reference. Where is this bar located? Is it on Earth or Spacedock? References to it are conflicted and I don't see any way the actual location can be verified from the movie. I also doubt that we will ever see it again in cannon. Also there is no article about this bar, possibly for this reason. Federation 05:29, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Sorry guys, don't know how to write here yet. The IAW auction indicates other characters from this scene as being 'San Francisco Bar Waitress' and such due to costumer's tags. :Speaking of which, where did you label him as "Filimase"? As far as I know, he was never named and neither was his species, and if he was named, he obviously doesn't belong in the unnamed humanoids article. --From Andoria with Love 05:36, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::It is from the novelization of "Unification", apparently. I have de-linked the links that were created, and renamed it "Bar contact". --OuroborosCobra talk 05:40, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, just realized that from a discussion above. I fail. :( Thanks for taking care of it, though. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:42, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Metalic Android? Was it just me, or was the impression given that the alien with the faceplates was supposed to be a metalic android? Federation 21:15, 10 December 2006 (UTC)